Burning Breakfast
by admnghst
Summary: Based of the following headcanon from cubejello's tumblr: "Korra is the one that blasts music as she cooks breakfast for her and Asami, and Asami wakes up to burning eggs and a distracted Korra air-guitaring with the spatula"


Korra slowly opened her eyes as they warmed with the steadily brightening light coming from a small gap in the curtains. Looking across, she saw Asami was still asleep and smiled softly, then wickedly. For once she had woken up before Asami! She could finally make them breakfast, and maybe even surprise Asami in bed. Whilst she loved that it was almost always she that woke up to Asami either getting ready and about to leave or sitting across from her with a delicious meal cooked for them both, she had always wished she could do the same and today was her chance!

Taking the greatest care not to move Asami any more than was absolutely necessary to escape the bear hug they ended up sleeping in, she very slowly got out of bed and silently slipped out of the room, heading toward the kitchen.

Once there, she began rummaging around with the speed and force of a tornado. She couldn't waste a single moment! Asami could wake up at any instant and the breakfast-in-bed surprise would be no more. Today was the day. She couldn't wait to see the surprised and satisfied smile on Asami's sleepy face when she woke to the smell of the delicious eggs Korra would make her.

Finding her prize in a small cupboard, she removed the eggs and set down a large pan to begin frying them. Cooking was normally very fun for her but she just had too much energy right now in anticipation of her surprise, so why not both dance and cook at the same time! Some music would be perfect, and she was far enough away from the bedroom that it wouldn't stir Asami. She hopped out of the kitchen to get some music from the living room, some of the new hard rock stuff that was modern and energetic. Asami still had her doubts about it but Korra had fallen in love with the genre since she first heard it, it was just like her. She started blasting the music in the kitchen and began frying the eggs in one pan, and pancakes in another.

Suddenly her favourite track came on, unexpectedly. She must have forgotten to turn off that new mode in the player that 'shuffled' the songs! She grinned wide and began moving along to it, unconsciously using the spatula as a guitar in her hands. As the song approached it's most awesome part (at least, in Korra's opinon), the guitar solo, she used a platform of air to rocket her to the counter top and started jamming wildly at her imaginary guitar as the eggs continued to fry...

Asami wrinkled her nose in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Something wasn't right, there was an acrid smell beginning to filter through into the room. She quickly realised it was the smell of burning, and hopped out of the bed quickly to go investigate. As she approached the kitchen, she heard music blasting. It was that new-age hard rock stuff that Korra liked, and Asami was pretending to be okay with it for Korra's sake but really she just couldn't understand how anyone thought it was music. Picking up a fire extinguisher off a wall, she approached the kitchen to find a surprising sight.

Avatar Korra was the human reincarnation of a timeless spirit, master of all 4 elements, the most powerful bender in the world. And here she was, standing on Asami's kitchen counter top with her eyes closed, hands swinging wildly on a spatula, jumping up and down in a growing cloud of smoke. Asami's eyes widened at the amount of smoke and intensity of the smell and she was astounded Korra hadn't even noticed! Hurrying closer and using a nearby magazine as a fan, she cleared the smoke and turned off the stove and music.

*

The solo came to an abrupt end and Korra opened her eyes to a cloud of grey. She yelped and lost her balance on the counter top, forcing herself to jump off and land on the kitchen floor next to Asami, causing her to yelp in surprise again and slip, falling into a sitting position. Asami laughed and offered Korra a hand, helping her up. She noticed Asami fanning a magazine to clear the remaining smoke and looked over at the pans. The food was beyond recognition.

Asami lifted en eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Korra turned to her sadly and said "I'm sorry, I was really excited to wake up before you and wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I put on music whilst I was cooking and...got carried away."

Asami burst out laughing and said "Korra you're such an idiot!". On seeing the dejection on her girlfriends face, she reached out and pulled her in for a tight hug, whispering into her hair "but I still love you."

Korra was still sad and pouted into the hug. "But Asami! I never get to wake up before you, and the one time I do I'm such an idiot I nearly burn down your house. I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid."

Asami had an idea. "Actually, how about we ditch the kitchen for a bit, or even the house? Lets go get breakfast in the city, I know just the place. Funny thing is I've been wanting to take you there for ages but you never wake up early enough, and I don't have the heart to wake my sleeping beauty." She saw Korra begin to lighten at the prospect of a trip together and drew her in for a deep and loving kiss, causing her to go slack in Asami's arms. Asami drew away and asked "So? What do you say?"

Korra looked up at her and smiled. Asami always knew what to say to cheer her up. She buried her head in Asami's chest and said "I'd love to. Thank you for bearing with me and all the stupid things I do, my love. You're the best."

Asami leaned in for a deep kiss again whispered into Korra's lips "No my love, that's you."

Without breaking apart, Korra led the way to the door, metalbending Asami's car keys into her hand as they left the house.

\- the end


End file.
